Turning Leaves
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Lucy takes a walk and remembers someone she is missing. Part of my 750 Words


Queen Lucy was out for her afternoon stroll. She always used this time to center her thoughts, she had ever since she was a little girl and had just been crowned queen. She never let on to anyone the main reason she always came out to the garden, most people would probably think she was a little nutty. She came for a leaf. Needless to say it wasn't a single leaf that she had been coming out to the garden for all these years, there had been a succession of leaves, all from the same general spot on the same branch of a little sapling that had been planted in the first year of her and her siblings' reign in Narnia.

That little sapling, which was now quite a substantial tree, was her way of counting the years. At this point it was a little fuzzy in her mind what she was counting from, but she was counting from something and every time she saw her leaf wither and fall off the branch and be replaced by snow, she had a sad feeling of loneliness. It wasn't loneliness exactly, it was more like missing someone with every part of yourself. Lucy could remember missing her, for it was a her she was missing, ever since they had been in Narnia but she could no longer remember who exactly it was she was missing.

As Lucy found her leaf, she marveled at the beauty of it's changing colors. Fall was approaching and the leaf was beginning to lighten to a golden hue. The loneliness started to creep to the foreground of Lucy's mind and she could feel tears begin to well up inside of her. Tears for an unknown woman, or maybe it was a little girl, were worse than those for someone you truly knew and remembered. Lucy couldn't find solace in anything, not knowing that the person was safe or happy or that they had some small comfort wherever they were made Lucy all the more sad.

"Lu, are you alright?" Lucy started at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Oh, Ed you frightened me."

"I'm sorry." Edmund came up along next to Lucy and looked at the tree with her. "Are you alright? I came out a bit ago and i saw you looking at this tree. Is there something the matter with it?" He started to examine the tree for a defect.

"No, there is nothing the matter with this tree. I was simply reminiscing." Lucy replied, stopping her brother's search.

"Reminiscing? What were you reminiscing about?"

"Whom was I reminiscing about, you mean." Edmund looked over at his youngest sister.

"A person? Why should you be thinking of a person? There is no one that has been gone for so long you could call thinking about them reminiscing."

"Well," Lucy examined her brother's face, deciding if she should tell him of her loneliness. "It is strange and a little complicated." Edmund took Lucy's hand and lead her to sit on a bench nearby.

"I am all ears."

"I feel as if I am missing someone. As if there is someone that should be here or that I should be with, someone very important."

"Is this someone a suitor?"

"Oh no, goodness, no." Lucy laughed. "Nothing like that, She is someone I feel I have known for a long time and lost."

"She? It is a woman?" Lucy made a face.

"I don't know. This is why it is so strange and complicated. I don't remember anything about her, other than that she is female. I cant remember how old she is or if we were related or just friends. I don't remember much but I feel so sad that she is not near me." Lucy looked at her brother cautiously. "I sound absolutely insane, don't I?" Edmund laughed and Lucy laughed with him.

"Normally I would say that you sound barking mad, however," Edmund looked away from Lucy for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "I have to admit that I have a feeling very similar to that and I should hope that we both aren't mad." He smiled at Lucy and she smiled back.

"Do you think it has anything to do with our lives before we were kings and queens?"

"I would wager so. I can remember many people in Narnia and the surrounding lands but I can't think of one person who could elicit this type of loneliness. At least, no one that isn't still around." Lucy nodded, then i suppose we will have to wait until Aslan sends us back to find out about this woman." Edmund nodded.

"Now, enough sad conversation what say you and I go and see what Peter and Susan are up to maybe we could all go for a ride to the beavers' dam." Lucy nodded and the two stood to go back to the castle.


End file.
